IT'S MY TACO!
by LOVINGORANGEWALLS
Summary: Chris Jericho and Wade Barrett. a must read!
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in the WWE. Wade Barrett was sitting at a table in the lunchroom reading a Harry Potter book. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire to be exact. Chris Jericho spotted his rookie across the room. He went up to him.

"Wade, do you want to win NXT or not?" Chris asked scaring Wade and interrupting him from his book.

"Of course!!!" Wade answered.

"Then close that book and hit the treadmill fatty!!!" Chris exclaimed closing the book.

"At least I'm not the one with a taco in his hand." Wade said pointing at the taco Chris was holding. Chris pulled the taco away from his mouth.

"What? I missed my dinner!" Chris said.

"Dinner or your hourly snack?" Wade said getting up from his chair and picking up his book.

"Whatever.." Chris said stuffing the taco in his mouth and wiping his face.

END OF STORY!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. THE SEQUEL

Wade was sitting on top of Chris with his arms crossed and a mad look smacked across his face.

"Get off of me now!" shouted Chris aggravated.

"No! Not until you give me back my Harry Potter book back!" said Wade.

"Actually, I have a confession to make." Chris said.

"What? Are you admitting that you killed Billy Mays?"

"What? No! I mean to tell you that I accidentally ate your book. I thought it was the taco I had earlier." Chris confessed.

"Did you at least notice that the 'taco' tasted weird?" Wade asked.

"Well, yeah. I just thought that the meat was dry or something." Chris answered.

"Ugh! Now I'll never know if Harry Potter goes to ask Moaning Myrtle!" Wade complained.

"Can I go now!" asked Chris struggling to break free.

"No. I'm still mad at you."

"I'll give you a cookie if you get off." Chris said in his own special 'convincing voice'.

"DEAL!" Wade said getting off of Chris.

"Haha! I fooled you! You'll never get a cookie!" Chris shouted victoriously running away and laughing an evil cackle.

"No! I'll never get one!" Wade shouted.

Suddenly, a mist of orange appears and disappears. Then, Elmo approaches Wade Barrett.

"Here you go!" said Elmo handing a cookie to Wade.

Elmo suddenly disappears leaving Wade in awe-struck.

"WOO! VICTORY!" Wade shouted dancing with a cookie in his hand. Suddenly, the most worst thing ever happens. Wade drops the cookie leaving crumbs all over the floor.

"NOOO!"


	3. Last chapter

Chris Jericho was finished with his match on Monday Night Raw. He had no other things to do after that so he went to go grab some dinner at the Taco Bell backstage.

'Hopefully Randy didn't get there before me. I'd die if they didn't have any more tacos..' Chris thought.

Thankfully, Randy gave up on Taco Bell and liked Subway better. Chris breathed a sigh of relief and ordered ANOTHER taco. He grabbed a seat and sat down to eat his warm, fresh taco.

* * *

Wade Barrett, Chris Jericho's rookie, was backstage nervous and frightened. He done the most terrible thing any human could ever do in their entire lifetime...

**BREAK CHRIS JERICHO'S FAVORITE HOCKEY STICK!**

As Wade thought on what he was supposed to do with his situation, he took a walk around backstage to get the juices flowing in his brain.

To Wade's horror, he found Chris sitting at a table 40 feet away from him. Barrett was about to turn around and go the other way but Chris motioned Wade to come over to him.

Wade was forced to come over and in his mind he was thinking, "don't tell him, don't tell him, don't tell him."

"'Sup buddy? Looks like you have alot on your mind. Anything I could do for ya?" Chris asked swallowing his taco bite.

"Uhh.. no nothing.." Wade lied. "Um.. Chris?"

"Yeah?" Chris said with a mouthful of food.

"Hypothetically speaking, what would happen if I broke your hockey stick?" Wade asked a little nervous.

"I'd kill you and throw your body in the trash. Why?" Chris answered nonchalantly.

"Nothing. Just asking." Wade said uncomfortable and scared.

"I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Wade said getting up quickly.

Instead of heading to the bathroom, he went into the opposite direction and went into his locker room.

Wade went into the corner and went down to his knees and began to chant,

_Oh taco spirits, plese help me.._

Then, the room was filled with various colors of smoke. Thunder and lightning were taking place. Then, all was quiet.

In front of Wade was the most evilest thing in the world. No not Lord Voldemort, scarier..

_**MICKEY MOUSE!**_

"Mickey mouse?" Wade asked out loud with a look of confusion splattered across his dumbstruck face.

"I am not mickey mouse. I am the taco spirit." the spirit said in a deep voice.

"Oh please taco spirit, can you please help me restore my friend's hockey stick?" Wade asked pulling out a broken hockey stick from his duffel bag.

"No. But I can make a seriously good taco!" the spirit answered.

"Wait, Spicy or regular?" Wade asked getting off-topic.

With a blink of an eye, the taco spirit disappeared and reappeared with two tacos. Spicy and regular.

"Woohoo! Yipee!" Wade shouted with excitement and stuffing his mouth with the tacos. "Now I know why Chris eats tons of this everyday. But I still don't know how to fix my friend's hockey stick."

The taco spirit disappeared.

"Oh that's just great." Wade whined.

A second later, Santino Marella appeared right before before Barrett's eyes.

"Woah! Why-a am I-a here?" Santino asked surprised.

"To help me fix my hockey stick?" Wade asked.

"Really? Oh ok then." Santino said pulling out a wand from his purse.

"Squiggly wa-wa!" he shouted swirling the wand around the hockey stick.

Magically, the hockey stick formed back into one and looked brand new.

"OMY2J! Thank you!" he said hugging Santino.

(Awkward moment for Santino)

"Ok, you can get off of me now." Santino stated.

"Oh.. sorry. Well, I'm off to eat a pony and give this back to Chris. Bye!" Wade said happily skipping his way to Chris's location.

"Gay.." muttered Santino and he took out a pretty purple hat out of his purse and began flaunting it around backstage.

THE END OF TRILOGY! :D

A/N: I know this story was really really random but hey, it's my story and I wanted it that way. lmao

PLEASE REVIEW! :D they warm my heart!


End file.
